


[podfic] Black Velvet

by Annapods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: He stretches, languid and slow like a cat, mocking Remus' inability to move.Written byXylodemon.





	[podfic] Black Velvet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318792) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/bv) \- dropbox

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z2jiiuk1swpiyio/%5BHP%5D%20Black%20Velvet%20%28nsfw%29.mp3?dl=0))

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)  


**Free comment starters:** 1\. Where and how would you prefer the nsfw warnings to be (cover, metadata, introduction of the pod…)?  
2\. Are the volume level and sound quality ok?  
3\. Any smutty podfics recs?

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “read cold” square of my 2017 Podfic Bingo card.  
Thanks to Xylodemon for having blanket permission!  
This is the first (out of three) pwp pods I recorded for this year’s bingo near the end of June, in an attempt to get better at podding smut. (Thanks Auralphonic for all the tips!) The other two will follow shortly =D 


End file.
